Death Note Randomosity!
by jamitout
Summary: Random compilations of situations for the Death Note characters.


Death note fanfic: Wammy's House goes to the mall.

Obviously not your ordinary group, they got many stares. None of them noticed. They were too busy watching Matt make a scene in front of the Game Stop. His palms pressed against the glass, Matt moaned softly. BB's thin face turned concerned (probably for his friend's sanity) and approached the video game addict. Placing his large hand soothingly on Matt's back, he said, "Breathe Matt. Just breathe. It will be all right." Anyone would expect a normal person to sigh and calm down. After all, it was only a video game. But as you probably know, none of our characters are anything remotely close to normal. Turning slowly to face BB, Matt hissed, "It will not be all right," raising his voice to an ear splitting screech, Matt spat, "I MUST HAVE THIS GAME!! BUT I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!!" Despite BB's plans to become a serial killer in the future, he had to admit that Matt was scaring that crap out of him. Backing away quickly with his hands in the air, BB tripped over his own feet and landed in Mello's firm arms. Faces inches from each other, the two boys stayed like that for much longer than was strictly necessary, until Near coughed loudly and rather rudely. Mean while, Matt stared at the store windows for a long moment until he suddenly sank to knees and seemed to crumple on the ground. As if they weren't making a big enough scene already. Approaching Matt cautiously, as if afraid he might bite him, Near held out a fat wad of twenty dollar bills and stated, "Here. I _actually _save my money," smirking over his shoulder at Mello, he continued, "and you can borrow some if you wa—!"

Not waiting for Near to finish, Matt snatched the money and scrambled up, looking quite like a toddler, told he could have dessert early. Racing into the store, he shoved innocent pedestrians aside until he reached his own personal holy grail, Sims 4. Again, he shoved people away as he fought to the counter. "I wanna buy this." He gasped at the store clerk who wasn't used to sweaty teenagers wearing orange goggles. But what the hell, right? While waiting for Matt to emerge with his purchase, Near examined his finger nails, not at all oblivious to the fact that Mello and BB were inching closer together, but just not giving a damn. Finally, Matt emerged. BB, still a little frightened of him, suggested tentatively if they should go grab lunch. All agreed. Near ordered a simple green salad, Matt a steak, BB a cheeseburger, and predictably, Mello ordered an extra large chocolate sundae with extra fudge sauce, extra chocolate chips, and a large glass of chocolate milk. Ah, the Mello we all know and love. Over lunch, Matt hungrily examined his game, Near sneered at Mello's unhealthy food choice, and Matt and Mello tried and failed miserably to flirt with each other. But don't worry—they still think the other is adorable. After their ginormous lunch, the four immensely strange boys headed outside. Mello, was rubbing his flat stomach (how unfair is _that!_ Why does he get a free pass from the fear of fatness?!) when the moment all Mello fan girls and fan gay boys have been waiting for arrived. The candy shop came into view. Specifically, the shop that sells candy. You all know that dark chocolate Hershey Bars are Mello's absolute favorite. Being the adorable chocolate addict that he was, Mello did of course intend to buy every single bar in the store. While entering the sweet smelling shop, the others noticed the sign posted outside the window, "GOING OUT OF BUISNESS. ALL CANDY MUST GO!" Oh shit. Mello, finally noticed the sign as he passed it on his fifth time, running out to Matt, begging for more money. He stopped. He stared. He _screamed_. Near, who wouldn't have cared less if the whole world was rid of chocolate, looked at the situation logically because if Mello sat and groveled on the floor for much longer, they were never going to get to the candy store. He walked over and said, "This is your opportunity, Mello. Now go and get all the half-priced candy you can before it's all gone." At the moment, Mello would give anything to punch Near in the nose, but the smart ass, pajama wearing, freak had a good point. Hoping up, Mello managed to utter "Uh, thanks," staring over Near's shoulder, hurried into the shop and started rampaging the shelves. Morals be damned, Mello yanked a bag of tootsie rolls out of a four year olds hands, tripped an old lady who was heading for the last chocolate fountain, and grabbed a giant bag of M&M's out of a little girl's hands wearing he "It's my birthday!" badge from Build-A-Bear. When Mello ran out of the shop, his bag of goodies was double his size. (….) BB insisted that he carry the bag – BB fan girls and fan gay boys now say, "Awwwwwww!!" – and they preceded slowly to the toy shop which is the only reason Near came on this mall trip. Of course, Nears experience is much less entertaining than the other's because he's an emotionless ass hole (yes, I know Near fans now hate me) and all that he did was walk around and eye the plastic figures with a suspiciously hungry look in his large eyes. Since this particular mall didn't sell much in the way of knives, rope, gasoline, or high quality baseball bats which were for some reason the items on BB's shopping list, the day at the mall ended on a somewhat boring note (death note lolz). But don't freak out, more is coming. Look for Death Note fanfic: Wammy's House goes to a party.

**Author's note: this has been my very first fanfic. I wanna know what the hell u think!!! Email me at **** and tell me. Be nice or I set BB on u. **

**-if you're not insane you're boring,**

**Jam 3**


End file.
